A girl and her wolf
by The Phoenix 1000
Summary: My name is Rachel black and I have no idea what I'm doing with my life and the pet wolf that always follows me around
1. Coming home

**This is my first story so tell me if I mess up on anything**

* * *

><p>My name is Rachel black and I have a twin sister named Rebecca and a brother named Jacob. My mom died in a car crash when I was eight so my dad had to raise us. People say it hit me the hardest because I was a mommy girl unlike Rebecca and Jacob.<p>

Well now I am driving home to see my family for summer from college. It's not that long of a drive only like three hours at the most. As I pull into my drive way I see Jacobs big head in the window of the house or I think it's him he got a lot bigger from when I left.

Jacob is only 17 to me and Rebecca 21. As I was getting out of the car he came running out of the house

"Rachel" he said and he hugged me and swung me around in a circle.

"Jacob oh my god you've gotten so big and you're kinda warm are you sick?" I said while feeling his head

"I know it's hard to keep the women off me and no I'm fine" he said pushing my hand away

"don't forget to give your old man a hug" said my dad as he rolled out on the porch.

"daddy" I screamed and ran up to hug him. I missed him a lot more than I thought.

"Hey little girl" he used to call me that when I was little and he hasn't in a long time.

"how are you feeling? Has jake been feeding you? Do you guys even have food? I kept asking questions like that until we reached the living room with jake behind us carrying all my bags to my room and went into his.

Dad and I both sat down and watched tv for about an hour or so until I got up and walked around. I couldn't help but think of all the fun times me and mom had in this house before she died.

Tears started in my eyes as u thought about it. I wiped them away as fast as I could and went back to sit down with dad in the living room

" Do you want some food Rach "

" No I'm good dad thanks tho "

Just as I said that we both heard a wolf howl it sounded really close to the house. "Was that a wolf dad? "

" Yeah I think it was but they wont hurt you as long as you don't go deep into the woods. Promise me now Rachel that you wont got deep into the wood there are things you there that can kill you. " He looked at me waiting for me to say something With this weird stern look in his eye like he knew something I didn't.

" Okay dad I promise I wont far into the woods " I never promised that I wouldn't go into the woods at all just I wouldn't go far. I was never really one that liked rules I liked breaking them more .

" Well dad I think it's time for me to go to bed I drove a lot to-day and it's already ten so good night I love you"

"good night love you too "

I walked past Jacobs room to say goodnight but he wasn't in there. Maybe he snuck out I wouldn't tell dad God only knows how many times I have.

i walked to my room and sat down and looked around my room it's been a long time since I have been here I don't like coming a lot because I think about mom too much and it makes me sad and who likes to be sad.

I started unpacking all my stuff and when I was done I changed into a big shirt and crawled into bed when the wolf's started howling again. It wasn't scaring it was kinda peaceful and I fell asleep to the wolf howling and it was the best sleep ive had in a long time.

When I woke up I felt great. I jumped out of bed and showered changed and when to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Dad and jake were still asleep after I made eggs and bacon so I left some out for them.

I grabbed a book and went into the back yard and sat down were the woods meet the grass and started reading. I read for a long time I think I kinda got lost in my own thoughts and didn't bring my phone out with me.

I guess it's a good think I didn't bring my phone with me because it started raining pretty hard so I ran inside. As I walked in Jacob was looking for more food to eat and dad was laughing at him.

" Jacob what are you doing "

" oh thank god rach you have to make more breakfast for me I'm starving! "

" I just made you some what happened to that "

" umm I ate it all " he said looking at me like I was dumb

" okay I'll make more hang on " I started getting everything out but it was kinda hard when you 17-year-old brother who was also 6'6 walking around with you .

I turned around to yell at him to stop following me around but he kept walking and ran into me knocking me down with his fat ass on top of me . He was crushing me and I honestly thought I was gonna die for a second there until he jumped off me.

" Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay can you breath "

" yes you ass I can breathe now go sit at the table and don't follow me around "

He went and sat at the table while dad was almost crying he was laughing so much. I just ignored both of then and started getting to work on the food. I was almost done with the food when I lookEd at the time and it was about two in the afternoon. I put the food on the table And started looking for my jacket.

" im gonna go for a walk on the beach I'll be back later "

" okay be careful " dad said

I grabbed my keys and drove down to first beach. I got out of my car and saw that there were some people here but not a lot. No one was swimming I mean it just stopped raining and it's cold. I started walking on the rocks. I only slipped a few times but not a lot so I was pretty proud on myself but didn't want to take my chances with falling in.

I started walking in the sand looking down at my feet I remembered when we all used to come out here to play. I missed when it was that and fun and easy. I kept walking think about old times until I ran into something so hard that it put me on my butt.

" What the hell is wrong with you watch where you're going " A very deep sexy voice yelled at me.

I looked up and saw that it was a man he looked about 6"4 and had the biggest muscles you could ever think of and he was hot like sexy how like you wanted just to kiss him and never stop. then I looked into his eyes and I never wanted to look away.

" I'm Paul " he said

" Rachel "

Wait what am I doing he just yelled at me for something I didn't mean to do. I got up as fast as I could and started yelling back " what the hell is wrong with YOU." I said while poking his bare chest. " I didn't mean to run into you it's not like I wanted to who do you think you are stuff happens get over it "

He just stood there and looked at me like I just saved the world and he opened his mouth to say something and he looked sad but I'll never know what he was going to say because I walked away to my car.

i looked back once I didn't want to but I couldn't help it and he looked sad like someone killed his puppy and I felt bad but I couldn't say sorry now because I will not let another boy try to use me ever again .

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the first chapter tell me what you think if you liked it or hated It and if I should change anything I might write the next chapter in a few days so see you next time <strong>


	2. Seeing the wolf the first time

**Will you guys please review and tell me if I'm good or not or what you think about the story so far**

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was pouring rain and no one was home. i didn't feel like making anything so I grabbed some cookies and that how I got here on the couch watching spongebob.<p>

Jacob came threw the door while pushing dad and sat down next to me. Dad turned off the tv and looked at me.

" Why are you guys looking at me like that ? "

Dad took a deep breath and said " Honey did you meet anyone new yesterday "

" Yeah... I met this dude named paul but he was really mean and yelled at me when I ran into him "

" And what did you do back " Jacob asked in a voice I never heard from him use before.

" I yelled back "

" What else " they both said together and they were starting to freak me out.

" I walked away" I said while looking at them like they had two heads.

They looked at each other and then looked at me with the same face Paul had when I walked away from him. Then dad started talking " I think that you should go see him and see what he has to say "

" Dad I don't even know him "

" Well I do and he's hurt that you ran away like that '' Jake said

" He yelled at me first "

" He just wants to say sorry for that "

" fine I'll go " I wasn't going to say this out loud but my heart stung ever since I yelled at Paul so I think that dick gave me hurt burn from yelling at him.

" He's at the beach "

And that is how I found myself on the beach. I couldn't find paul anywhere so I just sat down and watched the waves. I saw some surfers about to get in the water in wetsuits and I wished I was them. I've always loved surfing.

I felt as a warm body sat next to me I didn't need to look up to know it was Paul. It's just one of those things you just know because the burn in my chest wasn't there anymore.

I looked at him after about 30 minuets. He was already watching me. I looked into his almost black eyes and I looked at him high cheek bones sharp jaw and a killer smirk.

" Like what you see " he said while laughing

" Not as much as those surfers "

For some reason he started shaking and growling. Like what is this dude some weird freak that's gonna eat me. Why did dad and Jacob make me do this.

" Are you okay? Why are you shaking like that ? "

" I'm fine don't worry about it. I just came to say I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It was uncalled for And I would really like to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner or lunch? "

" Did you just ask me out "

" If that's what you want it to be "

" Okay that was the worse sorry I have ever heard and no I don't want to go out with you you're like my bothers age and I'm 21 I could go to jail for that " I said walking away

" You can't if we don't do anything. And we won't well not if you don't want to."

" I can't ever deal with you now "

" please just think about it " Paul said and he looked so desperate and sad .

" Okay I'll think about it. Give me your number "

I gave him my phone and typed some stuff on it and gave it back. " Here I texted my cell to so I'll have yours if you get to shy to call me but don't worry the spirits put us together for a reason so I don't think you'll be shy at all " He said. What the hell did he mean spirits put us to get her for a reason.

We talked for a while after just getting to know each other. I heard another howl in the woods and he said he had to go to work. I drove back home and I swear that I saw a sliver horse running beside my car in the woods but who knows.

When I got home it was almost dark so I got in the shower, said goodnight to dad I was going to say goodnight to Jake but I couldn't find him I'll have to ask where he was in the morning. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>well that was the end of chapter 2 so review <strong>


End file.
